Users, such as diners, may visit a restaurant location in order to receive a dining experience. Restaurants may be judged based on the provided dining experience, which may include more than just the food quality, quantity, price, or other characteristic. For example, many diners choose to eat at restaurants that provide fast and/or quality service, that are attentive with their customers, or provide assistance for other various diner concerns. Furthermore, restaurants may wish to improve their customer service by providing more precise and directed service. However, without hiring additional employees, it may become difficult for the restaurant to monitor all possible tables and circumstances of their diners. Thus, some diners may be overlooked or the employees at the restaurant may be too busy to provide immediate service without prior knowledge of the pending needs of the diner. This may cause the diners themselves to request assistance and may lead to a poor dining experience. Moreover, restaurants may not be able to collect data on each table's information, such as a time until service is provided to the table, preferred payment methods, or other information that may assist the restaurant in providing better service and assistance.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.